


Waffle Heaven

by FlyingCats777



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingCats777/pseuds/FlyingCats777
Summary: A new waffle house opens in Ketterdam, happy waffle bliss ensues. Just some good ol' Wesper fluff!Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful writer, Leigh Bardugo.





	Waffle Heaven

Wylan was seated crookedly in his chair in his office, one leg resting on the arm rest while the other was spread out to the floor, his position a result of working a new invention in his journal that he just couldn't get right. With a huff of frustration, he slammed his notebook shut and tossed it down onto the carpeted ground.

Wylan stood up, his legs slightly creaking and popping as they protested for finally being used. Wylan's eyes scanned the room, past the random sketches of a new bomb Wylan was considering, and over the growing pile of papers on his desk that he has to remind Jesper, once again, to read over.

Wylan sighed and ran his hand through his messy, copper hair. After the heist things just seemed to fall apart; Nina left to bury Matthias, Inej left Ketterdam to hunt slavers, and Kaz became more reclusive than ever. Wylan was starting to worry that the heist would just become a memory, that his life would just become a schedule of work and sleep.

No, Wylan thought, it wasn't possible! For one, the world seemed unable to ever give Wylan a moment of peace these days. And two, he had Jesper in his life now. Jesper, the beautiful, crazy anomaly in Wylan's life that gave his world color and light.

Just then, as though on cue in a play, Jesper rushed into the room so violently Wylan was surprised the door didn't fly off its hinges.

“The best thing just happened.” Jesper burst out vaguely, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet like a giddy child.  
“Please don't say you blew up something important.” Wylan groaned.  
“No... What? Anyway, there's a new waffle restaurant! And you cannot believe how many flavors there are, strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, pretty much every berry you can imagine including-”  
“Really? Where?” Wylan interrupted knowing if he didn't Jesper would continue talking forever.  
“Just a few blocks away, get your coat, I won't listen to any excuses about all the work you should be doing right now, we are getting waffles!”

As you could guess, this led to Wylan being half-led half-dragged by the sleeve of his coat five blocks for a quest for waffles.

Finally, when they were standing in front of the mystical waffle house, Wylan nearly gasped. It was, from what Wylan could almost imagine, what Nina's dreams were. There were displays with nearly every single type of waffle you could imagine, each with the option to be covered with a range of toppings from whip cream, to chocolate spread, and onward.

“Nina would love this place.” Wylan finally burst out.  
“I know, It's like a waffle dream.” Jesper grinned widely as he opened the door for Wylan, “And you haven't even been inside.”

As soon as Wylan stepped inside his senses were overtaken. The bakery smelled like home and warmth and breakfast all wrapped up. When Wylan turned around to take a glance at Jesper, the only thing he saw was a grin from ear to ear.

“Welcome to heaven, Merchling... Welcome to heaven.”

........................................

When Wylan and Jesper finally made it back to the Van Eck house, they were so stuffed with waffles that they could barely even talk. But if they could say one thing, it would be: “No Regrets”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I actually wrote this a few months ago but I was kinda unhappy with it at the time, so it ended up being forgotten in the depths of my computer. Just yesterday I decided to go on a nostalgia trip through the files of my computer, and look what I found! Maybe its good, maybe its bad, idk, But it's here anyway! XD
> 
> FlyingCats


End file.
